


Casa en Maple Lake

by somewhat_angel



Series: Traducciones [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DCBB 2015, John's A+ Parenting, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Plot Twists, Slow Build, Translation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhat_angel/pseuds/somewhat_angel
Summary: Cas dejó el refugio de la casa del lago por un trabajo en la ciudad, dejando atrás una carta para el próximo ocupante. Cuando un accidente lo trae de vuelta a encontrar algo de paz, lo que no espera encontrar es una respuesta a aquella carta. Dean compró la casa del lago en un intento por conectarse con su pasado y resolver su futuro. La carta que encuentra esperando por él no tiene ningún sentido, así que él la responde, estableciendo una cadena de comunicación que cambiará a ambos hombres para siempre. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, ellos nunca parecen estar en el buzón al mismo tiempo…
La Casa del Lago AU (Basada en la película de Sandra Bullock/Keanu Reeves).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [House on Maple Lake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247365) by [ANobleCompanion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANobleCompanion/pseuds/ANobleCompanion). 



> Hola! Esta es la traducción de House on Maple Lake, escrito por ANobleCompaion. Espero les guste! Dejen sus kudos y comentarios :)
> 
> **Thank you for letting me do this, I loved your fic.

Castiel posó su mano sobre el deteriorado buzón azul, trazando la abolladura con su pulgar. Miró la casa a la que había llamado hogar durante el último año mientras sentía el metal río bajo su piel.

Realmente no quería irse. La tranquila soledad del lago lo calmaba. Michael se quejaba constantemente de la falta de privacidad; después de todo, las paredes estaban hechas de cristal. ¿Pero quién estaba ahí, en este pequeño hueco de naturaleza, para entrometerse? Castiel encontraba a las paredes de cristal liberadoras. Se sentía más conectado con el mundo a su alrededor que cuando había vivido en la ciudad. Muchas mañanas las había pasado observando el sol encendía la niebla en la superficie del agua mientras los remolinos de humedad formaban patrones rente a él. Los patos habladores nadaban sobre la superficie del agua. Ocasionalmente, un cisne fantasmal aparecía entre la niebla para recordarle toda la belleza e inocencia que lo rodeaba.

Tales imágenes no eran algo que viera a menudo en su profesión.

Una profesión que ahora lo instaba a despedirse de su refugio, su escape de lo que la vida se había convertido antes de que encontrara esta guarida.

Castiel suspiró. Ese tiempo se había terminado. La realidad llamaba y Castiel sabía que debía encontrarse con el mundo real. Retirando la vista de la casa, la dejó reposar por última vez en el muelle, contando como siempre, las huellas de gato azules que terminaban en el poste del buzón. Ya estaban ahí cuando se había pasado y siempre le parecieron algo curiosas. Con el buzón siendo otra vez el foco de su atención, deslizó el delgado sobre con su dirección de reenvío dentro para el nuevo inquilino.

Finalmente y con lástima se acercó a su viejo Lincoln Continental.

El auto permanecía lleno hasta el borde con la mayoría de sus pertenencias. Los muebles habían sido recogidos y llevados a su nuevo apartamento en la ciudad en la mañana. Todo lo demás estaba en las cajas dentro de cada espacio disponible con un pequeño hueco en el asiento delantero para conducir.

Contemplando el vehículo por un momento antes de sacudirse de su trance, Castiel se adelantó abriendo la puerta y deslizándose detrás del volante. Se volvió a ver al gato leonado con ojos dorados sentado sobre una caja en el asiento junto a él.

—Bien, Gabriel. Creo que es tiempo.

Castiel se alegró de que el contenido del carro bloquease la vista al ponerlo en marcha y retroceder. No quería recordar más lo que estaba dejando atrás. 

 

\----------------------------------------

 

La mañana siguiente amaneció demasiado brillante para el gusto de Castiel. Se había acostumbrado al silencioso arrastre a través del lago al levantarse sobre el horizonte, con los arboles dispersando los primeros rayos al tocar el agua. Aquí estaba en un decimotercer piso. A pesar del bosque de arquitectura que lo rodeaba, los edificios frente a su ventana eran demasiado bajos para proveer mucha protección contra el insistente resplandor del sol. Castiel había llegado tarde la noche anterior y no había podido desenterrar energías para encontrar y colocar cortinas en las ventanas, optando, por el contrario, por poner sus sabanas sobre las cajas.

Ahora se encontraba retirándose de la inconciencia gracias a un deslumbrante resplandor recorriendo su cama.

Refunfuñando, Castiel restregó el cansancio de sus ojos mientras se tambaleaba hacia la cocina para encender la cafetera. Gabriel se encontraba sentado en el mostrador observándolo sin asombro. Castiel puso los ojos en blanco y abrió una lata de comida para gato y vaciándola en un pequeño tazón en el piso de azulejos. Gabriel saltó para olerla una vez antes de mirarlo de nuevo. Castiel hubiese jurado que si fuese la cara de una persona, su labio superior se torcería con desagrado. Él nunca había visto un gato con una mayor propensión a lo que parecía ser la expresión de emociones casi humanas o la fascinación por los dulces. Poco después de haber adoptado a Gabriel, Castiel había aprendido a mantener los dulces escondidos en la alacena con una pequeña cerradura.

Castiel levantó una ceja mirando al gato, preguntándose, no por primera vez, quién pertenecía a quién.

—Eso es todo lo que tendrás. No necesitas dulces y a pesar de tus preferencias, el chocolate no es bueno para ti.

Gabriel lo miró un rato hasta que emitió un gruñido de descontento y se limitó a comer lo ofrecido.

Castiel se pasó la mano por el rostro y se restregó las mejillas para despertarse. Hoy empezaría su nuevo cargo y no estaría bien parecer privado del sueño. Afortunadamente, como solo estaría en observación de su mentor asignado, su turno sería ocho horas de conocer, saludar y hacer papeleo. Los turnos reales, de doce a catorce horas no empezarían sino hasta después de una semana. Aun así el ritmo sería frenético.

Suspirando, se retiró del mostrador para arreglarse. Su café estuvo listo y lo sirvió en una enorme taza antes de ir al dormitorio a cambiarse. Minutos después, estaba presentable y en su auto.

El trayecto era corto, como debía ser. El Northwestern Memorial Hospital estaba  tan solo unas cuadras de su apartamento. Podría incluso caminar en los días más calurosos. Le gustaba la idea de estar cerca; sería más fácil acudir a las llamadas de emergencia y no tendría que soportar en agotador tráfico de Chicago.

Navegando por el estacionamiento, Castiel se detuvo en un lugar de visitante. Así serpia hasta que recibiera su pase de estacionamiento. Suspiró de nuevo. Debería estar agradecido; estaba agradecido. Northwestern era el mejor hospital de la ciudad. Haber sido contratado justo después de terminar su residencia era emocionante. No podía evitar la sensación de nervios en el estómago pero se reprendió a sí mismo por sentirla.

Él había sido el primero de la clase. Trabajó duro para llegar a donde estaba ahora, incluso si significaba dejar atrás muchas cosas para lograrlo. Ahora estaba aquí, un doctor real. O lo sería, si pudiera descifrar  donde debía dirigirse. Castiel observó las notas que había tomado en su teléfono.

Primer piso, pabellón Feinberg, departamento de emergencia. Como hospital universitario, el Northwestern no era un hospital para pacientes hospitalizados tradicional, aunque tenía espacio para casi novecientas camas para acomodar a los pacientes post operación, cáncer, clínica de mujeres y psiquiatría. Sus horas de clínica y oficina estarían en el pabellón Galtar, pero una buena porción de su día también sería para los pacientes de emergencia.

En su camino al elevador del garaje se puso detrás de un grupo de personas, los cuales eran claramente pacientes o familiares de pacientes. Miró a la gente que compartía el espacio a su alrededor, preguntándose cuáles serían sus historias. Una niña de no más de ocho años lo miró de vuelta. Él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa justo cuando el elevador se detuvo en el primer piso.

Castiel atravesó la entrada principal, encontrándose con el bullicio y la confusión de la sala de emergencias. La estación de enfermería estaba enfrente, junto a la sala de espera. Castiel se acercó al mostrador.

—Disculpe —empezó.

—Lo siento, tendrá que esperar un momento, estamos ocupados justo ahora y a no ser que sea un familiar, no puedo decirle nada—, dijo la mujer de cabello corto le dijo con brusquedad pero cortésmente.

—Estoy buscando al doctor Balthazar French.

—El doctor French no tiene horario de oficina hoy, necesita pedir una cita.

—No, yo…

Castiel no tuvo oportunidad de terminar su frase, pues alguien tomó su brazo por el codo y lo haló.

—¡Tú eres Castiel! —exclamó una voz jovial con acento británico. —Yo soy el doctor French, pero solo llámame Balthazar o Bal, si quieres,” Balthazar le sonrió y luego miró sobre su hombro—. ¡Gracias, Tessa! eres una muñeca, siempre cuidándome.

Tessa puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó, pero Castiel la vio sonreír antes de voltear. 

—Bienvenido al Northwestern, Castiel. Es tu día de suerte, estamos completamente llenos, así que tendrás de saltar al fuego sin necesidad de sartén. Siempre pensé que era un paso molesto, de todas formas.

Se detuvieron frente a un hombre en una camilla y Balthazar leyó su tabla.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí este hombre? Necesita un catéter y fluidos inmediatamente. Castiel, querido, puedes encargarte de eso, ¿verdad? Necesitas ir por este pasillo, girar a la izquierda, de nuevo  la izquierda y a la derecha. Solo sigue las flechas. Tendré que descabezar a alguien por dejar morir a este hombre.

Al oír la última frase, los ojos del hombre en la camilla se agrandaron y se dirigieron a Castiel en pánico. Castiel no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar a tal pronunciamiento.

—Eh, ¿okay?

Balthazar sonrió y lo palmeó en el hombro.

—Buen hombre. Cuando termines, Tessa te dirá como llegar a Recursos Humanos. Naomi tendrá que prepararte con todo el papeleo. Luego nos veremos en la cafetería para almorzar y hablaremos sobre cómo funcionan las cosas aquí —. Le dirigió a Castiel otra sonrisa y se fue.

Castiel miró al hombre en la camilla, deseando haberse puesto su bata médica en lugar de su traje y gabardina.

—¿Voy a morir? —preguntó el hombre.

—No, señor —Castiel respondió, esperando que fuese verdad. Una de las primeras reglas que aprendías en la escuela de medicina era no asegurar al paciente que todo estaría bien, pero Castiel siempre había encontrado difícil cumplir ese mandato. Después de todo, la esperanza era a veces la mejor y única medicina que podían ofrecer, aunque fuese una posibilidad muy remota.

Rechinando los dientes, empujó la camilla, rezando para no perderse.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Castiel se encargó de su papeleo e incluso Balthazar le enseño su oficina, lo cual era un concepto novedoso para él. Habia una línea de estanterías a lo largo de la pared esperando a ser llenadas con tomos de medicina y unos cuantos de ficción. A menudo encontraba que después de un largo turno no podía apagar su mente inmediatamente y algo no relacionado con el trabajo actuaba como un bálsamo. En su residencia su casillero siempre estaba lleno de libros.

Además de Balthazar y Tessa, también conoció y se hizo amigo de otros miembros del personal. La enfermera a cargo, Meg, era determinada y le gustaba coquetear.

—¿Castiel, eh? Chico ángel.

Castiel la miró sorprendido. Pocas personas reconocían a su homónimo angélico. Meg solo rio.

—Sí, mis padres eran bastante religiosos. Pero nunca estuve muy en ello. Demasiadas cosas ocurriendo aquí abajo para darme cuenta de algo más grande. Además, tenemos al doctor Bal por ahí —torció su pulgar sobre su hombro hacia Balthazar, quien se encontraba bromeando con una de las enfermeras—. Otro supuesto ángel. Aunque no tan apuesto como tú. ¿Qué pasa con ustedes y los hospitales? Yo prefiero los ángeles ficticios. Acabas de salir de la residencia, ¿verdad? —Castiel asintió y ella sonrió—. ¡Ángel nuevo! Clarence será.

—No entiendo esa referencia —Castiel dijo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Meg rio, pero sus bromas permanecieron relajadas. Castiel reconocía que si estuviese buscando tener una relación, Meg sería una opción fácil. Pero no estaba buscando tener una relación. No quería romances. Demás no tenía intención de involucrarse con nadie del trabajo, nunca. 

Llegó a su apartamento después de las nueve. Balthazar había insistido en llevarlo a un bar local después de que sus respectivos turnos terminasen para darle la bienvenida adecuadamente. Para el momento en el que introdujo la llave en el cerrojo, estaba exhausto.

Abrió la puerta y encendió el interruptor de la luz. La bombilla hizo un intento por iluminarse antes de apagarse con un ruido suave. Genial.

En medio de tropezones con varias de las cajas, atravesó la habitación hasta que finalmente encontró la lámpara junto al sofá y la encendió.

La habitación se inundó con una luz tenue. Gabriel se encontraba en uno de los –aun vacíos- estantes, sus ojos brillaban con una luz dorada y su cola se movía en una forma en la que Castiel pensaba que significada que se estaba divirtiendo.

—Qué buen compañero de cuarto eres —Castiel murmuró, acostumbrado a la personalidad perversa de su gato—. ¿Vas a acompañarme a comer? —le preguntó.

Las orejas del gato se movieron adelantaron y saltó del estante hacia el sofá. Luego se posó en el piso. En lugar de ir hacia Castiel, se dirigió directo hacia la despensa y puso una pata sobre la puerta. La respuesta de Gabriel ante la mención de comida era una de las diversas características que hacían que Castiel pensara que era más inteligente que otros felinos. Por supuesto, él no llamaría a Gabriel _suyo_. En realidad, él le pertenecía al gato.

Alimentó a Gabriel primero. Una vez el gato estuvo satisfecho, Castiel abrió la puerta de su refrigerador e hizo una mueca. No había ido de compras el día anterior y lo que había traído de la casa del lago era insignificante. Suspiró y cerró la puerta de nuevo, resignándose a una noche de monólogos y domicilio.

 

 

Dean aparcó en la casa del lago. No estaba seguro de qué lo atraía hacia el lugar, o por qué había comprado la propiedad en primer lugar, pero aquí estaba, con su bebé cargada con las pocas pertenencias que realmente le importaban.

El sol se empezaba a poner detrás de él, lanzando rayos dorados sobre el lago. El aire a su alrededor parecía tranquilo, casi opresivo en su quietud comparado con el constante movimiento de la ciudad. El lago no era silencioso. El aire trinaba con los sonidos de las cigarras y algunas ranas mugidoras. Era la falta de industria lo que inquietó a Dean –sin motores, sin máquinas, sin bocinas de carros en las calles-. La ausencia de esta cacofonía se sentía como una manta que amortiguaba las distracciones del mundo. Pero esto no le molestaba. Dean estaba acostumbrado a todo tipo de ambientes.

Pero no estaba acostumbrado a estar solo.

De nuevo se preguntó por qué había decidido mudarse aquí. No le había dicho a su padre; no se atrevía. No quería pensar en la reacción que tendría John a esta casa y a todos los recuerdos asociados a ella. Era altamente improbable que fuese capaz de esconderla por mucho tiempo. Después de todo, trabajaban juntos.

Al salir del auto, Dean miró más de cerca a la estructura. Aun desde la distancia parecía descuidada. Como una gran dama, ya abandonada. La sola idea lo interesaba. Era el deseo de arreglar lo que estaba roto.

Abrió el baúl del Impala y sacó una caja. Al caminar por el muelle que separaba la tierra de la casa, notó que este necesitaba con desespero una nueva capa de pintura. Estaba seguro que ese sería el último de los proyectos que encontraría esperándolo aquí. Por lo menos tendría bastantes distracciones.

Le tomó alrededor de media hora llevar todas sus pertenencias a la casa. Esta noche dormiría en un colchón inflable. Nunca había tenido que comprar una cama, habiendo vivido la mayor parte de su vida en moteles.

Se instaló primero en la cocina y la inspeccionó, pasando luego a las ventanas que daban al lago. Desde esa posición pudo identificar al menos tres proyectos obvios que requerían atención inmediata. A pesar de esto, Dean sintió que algo le faltaba. Todavía no se sentía completo. Sabía que había partes de sí mismo que no estaban terminadas. Hacía tiempo había aceptado que _siempre_ estaría incompleto. Él no era la clase de persona que conseguía todas las cosas buenas en la vida, ¿pero esto? Esto tal vez era una de esas buenas cosas. Tal vez él podía tener esto. Su mente aún se preocupaba por la reacción que tendría John, pero Dean trataba de ignorarla. Necesitaba esto. 

Como si fuese una señal, el teléfono de Dean sonó.

Suspirando, lo sacó de su bolsillo trasero. Solo había unas cuantas personas que se molestarían en contactarlo. Una ojeada a la pantalla confirmó sus sospechas.

—Papá.

—Dean, ¿Dónde estás, hijo?

—Te lo dije, papá, compré un lugar. Me acabo de mudar.

—¿Para qué diablos? Un maldito desperdicio de dinero, si me preguntas. Pudiste haberte quedado conmigo, o con Bobby.

—Papá, tengo veintiséis años. Necesito mi propio espacio. Lo compré con Bobby, así que me quedo. Pensé que sería un buen momento para asentarme.

Dean oyó a su padre gruñir al otro lado de la línea.

—Aun pienso que es una maldita desperdicio de dinero. ¿Dónde es? Seguro es un pedazo de mierda.

Dean contuvo la respiración y contó hasta diez. Nunca había sido capaz de mentirle a su padre; no había sido criado para ello. John era un ex marino, aunque no había permanecido mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, había permanecido en el ejército lo suficiente para conseguir un título de ingeniero y pasarse luego a arquitectura. Ese tiempo en las fuerzas había sido suficiente para que John instalara disciplina en sus hijos. Por lo menos con Dean había funcionado.

—Es una casa de lago —dijo Dean. No quería dar detalles. Después de todo, esto era Chicago. Había muchas casas de lagos y Dean no había especificado cuál lago era. John asumiría que Dean se refería al lago Michigan, no se le ocurriría que Dean iría hacia el oeste, al pequeño y solitario Maple Lake. Dean contaba con que la aversión de su padre hacia las casas de lago lo hiciera cambiar de tema. Tenía razón; John gruñó de nuevo.

—Apuesto a que es una mierda. Se está desbaratando, ¿verdad? —preguntó, con un toque de burla en su voz.

—Necesita un poco de trabajo, sí. Es como pude pagarla.

—Con todo el desarrollo que hay en la actualidad y no pudiste encontrar algo que funcione para variar.

Era una discusión vieja en la que Dean no quería entrar esa noche.

—Es lo que encontré. ¿Hay una razón por la cual llamaste? ¿Me necesitas para algo?

Hubo una pausa en la que John pareció determinar si Dean se estaba haciendo el listo con él. Al parecer decidió dejarlo pasar.

—Quería recordarte que romperemos el terreno en el lote diez mañana en la propiedad de Kripke Hollow. Como el administrador del lugar debes estar ahí temprano. No después de las cinco y treinta, ¿entiendes, hijo?

—Entendido, señor. Estaré ahí a primera hora.

—Bobby estará a la mano si necesitas ayuda con los hombres.

Dean sintió como sus hombros se tensaban. Bobby siempre estaba a la mano. Su padre no estaba insinuando que no pudiese hacer el trabajo adecuadamente, solo le recordaba lo que debía hacer.

—Sí, señor. Bobby y yo tenemos todo bajo control. Todo está listo.

—Bien. Necesito revisar el progreso en la propiedad de Carver Canons, pero iré a observar alrededor del mediodía. Espero que el personal esté en orden para ese momento. Recuerda,ya estás retrasado.

Dean sintió un hundimiento en el pecho. No importaba que tan mayor se hacía, no importaba cuantas propiedades tenía bajo su mando, su padre parecía no confiar en su habilidad para manejar el trabajo y eso dolía.

—Sí, señor.

—Nos vemos mañana, hijo —.Y así la conversación terminó.

Dean miró el teléfono en su mano por un momento antes de dejarlo en el mostrador para llevarse las manos a la cabeza. John siempre se alegraba de recordarle a Dean que no merecía obtener cosas buenas. No era que estuviera equivocado del todo. Al menos no había hablado de Sammy. Esa era una cuestión para la cual Dean no estaba preparado.

Contempló el inflar la cama e irse a dormir. Mañana sería jun largo día, después de todo. Luego se dio cuenta de que no sería capaz de dormir y si todo lo que iba a hacer era mirar hacia el techo, sería mejor mantenerse ocupado. Empezaría con la cocina.

Arremangándose la camisa, Dean fue en busca de la escoba.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Fiel a su estilo, Dean trabajó durante la noche, arreglando los problemas más inmediatos en la casa. Sabía que iba a pagar por ello ese día. Nunca dormía mucho, pero su equipo le había dejado en claro que si no dormía al menos cuatro horas, era tan desagradable como un oso en diciembre. Dean necesitaba estar en la cima hoy si su padre iba a visitar el sitio.

Al menos la cocina había sido limpiada y él hizo el inventario de las partes que necesitaría para arreglar la tubería. También había algunos cambios sobre los cuales estaba pensando, pero lo primero sería hacer que las cosas funcionen.

Aun no sabía cuántas modificaciones podría hacerle a esta casa en particular de todos modos.

Estaba satisfecho de encontrar que la mayoría de los aparatos aun funcionaban. La estufa era una belleza, escogida por alguien que sabía exactamente qué buscaba. Era la pieza central de la cocina y Dean imaginó una figura brumosa, inclinada sobre el horno, sacando una tarta caliente y poniéndola sobre el mostrador.

Parpadeó y la imagen se desvaneció. Era producto del cansancio. Pasando una mano por su rostro y sobre su barba de tres días, se observó a sí mismo. Sus pantalones estaban polvorientos, pero eso poco importaba. Estarían asquerosos al final del dìa.se dirigió a su dormitorio donde había dejado su ropa. Buscó una Henley limpia y una camisa a rayas.

Decidió no afeitarse y tomó sus llaves antes de salir. La neblina mañanera todavía se asentaba sobre el lago y Dean deseó tener una linterna. La luna ya se había escondido, pero el sol aun permanecía escondido en el horizonte así que tuvo que confiar en su intuición mientras cruzaba el muelle.

Dean llegó hasta el Impala y se deslizó tras el timón, cerrando los ojos por un momento antes de insertar la llave y encender el motor. Encendió las luces y puso el auto en marcha, mirando brevemente a la radio. Un movimiento rente al auto captó su atención.

—¡Maldiciòn! —gritó, frenando inesperadamente.

Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, Dean se asomó a la luz emitida por los faros del auto. Un gato dorado se encontraba en medio del camino frente a él. Dean habría jurado que estaba sonriendo, como el gato de Cheshire.

No tenía la intención de moverse, así que Dean tocó la bocina, esperando asustarlo.

El gato se puso de pie, pero no mostró prisa. Por el contrario, camino con lentitud hacia el viejo buzón, restregándose contra el poste. Solo en aquel momento Dean notó que la bandera del buzón estaba levantada, indicando la presencia de una carta.

Qué diablos, pensó, el lugar había estado desocupado por años, ¿quién dejaría una carta en el buzón? seguramente solo era el corredor de bienes raíces que le dejó una llave de repuesto o algo así.  

Dean dejó el motor encendido y salió del auto y abrió el buzón. Había un sobre dentro. A la luz de los faros, Dean vio que estaba dirigido “al próximo residente.”

Perplejo, Dean le dio la vuelta, buscando más información, pero no vio nada. Volvió al auto y buscó la linterna que mantenía en la guantera para poder leer la carta.

 

 

Dean frunció el ceño. Tenía que ser algún tipo de error. En primer lugar, él había comprado el lugar; no lo había rentado. Tal vez el residente anterior lo había rentado y decidió venderlo. Pero la carta parecía reciente. El buzón no era exactamente resistente a l intemperie –de hecho necesitaba una nuevo capa de pintura, como mínimo-, pero el sobre no mostraba signos de ser antiguo. Dean había estado observando el lugar por lo menos diez años. Sabía que había estado vacío los últimos siete años.

Miró de nuevo la carta y notó una postdata debajo de la firma.

 

 

Dean miró la madera sobre la cual reposaba el buzón. No había evidencia de huellas en ninguna parte. Estaba muy oscuro para ver el muelle, así que ni siquiera se molestó en hacerlo. Encogiéndose de hombros, Dean volvió al auto.

Agarró un bolígrafo que guardaba en la guantera y le dio vuelta a la carta. Escribió una respuesta rápida, la guardó de nuevo dentro del sobre y la puso de nuevo en el buzón. Debió haber sido algún tipo de broma. Levantando la bandera, volvió de nuevo al auto.

Genial. Ahora llegaría tarde.

No había signo del gato en ninguna parte.

 

 

Castiel se adaptó rápidamente a la rutina. Pasaba los días en el hospital, algunos turnos más largos que otros. La primera semana siguió los pasos de Balthazar hasta que tuvo buenas bases sobre las políticas del hospital. Luego estaba solo. Como un practicante general, veía pacientes de todas las edades, pero prefería los jóvenes. Con frecuencia, los admitidos por periodos largos en la sala de cáncer o en la post operatoria, pasaban mucho tiempo solos mientras sus padres trabajaban. Siempre que se encontraba con un rato libre, iba a una de estas salas para pasar el tiempo con los niños y ocasionalmente les prestaba alguno de sus libros favoritos o dulces, si se les eran permitidos.

La hora del almuerzo la pasaba en un rincón de la cafetería. Balthazar lo acompañaba cuando su horario se lo permitía. Castiel encontraba que Balthazar lo desconcertaba con frecuencia, pero no podía negar que disfrutaba de su compañía. Generalmente era la única interacción que no era médico-paciente que tenía durante el día.

Después del trabajo, iba a casa y pasaba la noche con una cerveza y Gabriel como su única compañía.

Era viernes, el día antes de San Valentín, cuando sonó el teléfono.

—Hola, Michael.                                  

—Castiel, ¿Cómo estás? —Castiel puso los ojos en blanco.

—Estoy bien. ¿Solo llamaste porque no me he reportado últimamente?

Hubo un largo suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

—Castiel, ya sé que eres un adulto. No tienes que reportarte todo el tiempo, pero sería agradable escuchar de ti ocasionalmente. Me gustaría saber qué está ocurriendo en la vida de mi hermano.

—Perdón, no quise alterarme. Es solo que no tengo mucho qué reportar. Voy al trabajo y vuelvo a casa.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué hay de la vida social? ¿Qué haces cuando llegas a casa?

Castiel se apretó el puente de la nariz, buscando paciencia. Sabía que su hermano tenía buenas intenciones.

—¿Honestamente? Duermo. Trabajo en horarios extraños, Michael.

—Incluso los médicos tienen una vida, Castiel. Deberías estar viviendo la tuya.

—Michael, realmente no quiero hablar de ello ahora.

—De acuerdo, lo dejaré si accedes a almorzar conmigo mañana.

Castiel dirigió la mirada hacia el techo. Quería decir no. No estaba interesado en que su hermano mayor lo cuidara, aunque hubiese sido su trabajo por años. Cuando volvió los ojos a la habitación, se encontró con Gabriel, que lo observaba desde el sofá, con su típica cara plana.

Soltando un suspiro, Castiel cedió.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos en el Dale Plaza a la una. Tú pagas.

—Es un trato. Te veré mañana —dijo Michael, con voz animada, lo cual lo hizo sentirse culpable.

 

 ________________________________________

 

El día siguiente estaba bastante cálido para ser febrero en Chicago. Castiel soltó una risita cuando recordó el invierno anterior. Los meteorólogos lo habían denominado el “Vórtice Polar”. Castiel estaba seguro que el ¨Polo Norte se había relocalizado en Chicago, paralizando la ciudad y gran parte del país con tan bajas temperaturas. Era extraño que este año tuviese que dejar su abrigo de invierno en favor de una gabardina y una bufanda.

Se aproximó hacia un muro sobre el cual su hermano se hallaba sentado y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio el logo de la bolsa que sostenía.

—De verdad vas por las cosas buenas, Michael. No hubiera dudado si hubieses dicho que me traías comida de Heaven.

Heaven era un famoso local que conseguía el pan fresco de la panadería de al lado, The Devil’s Dough. Michael se rio, ofreciéndole un sándwich.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Los dos hermanos se sentaron por cinco minutos, sin decir mucho mientras comían. Cuando se encontraba casi finalizando su sándwich, Castiel sintió el deseo de Michael de acosarlo con preguntas enfrentándose con su deseo de respetar su vida privada. Castiel puso los ojos en blanco.

—Escupelo, Michael. Sabes que no estarás feliz hasta que lo hagas.

La frente de Michael se surcó al mirar a su hermano menor, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas.

—Solo estoy preocupado por ti, Castiel. Nunca hablas sobre tus amigos. No has mencionado etar interesado en alguien desde…

—Tengo un empleo muy demandante —Castiel dijo, exasperándose, cortando los pensamientos de Michael. Lo último que quería era recordar su última relación fallida.

—Lo sé, y estoy orgulloso de ti. Lo hiciste. Eres un doctor. Has trabajado muy duro para llegar adonde estas y eso es asombroso, Castiel. Pero también tienes que vivir tu vida. Prométeme que harás algo, aunque sea salir por unos tragos con tus compañeros de trabajo ocasionalmente. Alanzar una meta y ser feliz son dos cosas diferentes.

Castiel miró el suelo frente a él. Michael tenía razón, y más que eso, su corazón estaba en el lugar indicado. Su padre había muerto de cáncer cuando Castiel tenía dieciséis años. Su madre lo siguió poco después por un accidente cerebrovascular. A pesar de todo su conocimiento médico, Castiel creía que su madre murió de un corazón roto. Michael era ocho años mayor que él. A pesar de haber empezado hacia poco su carrera en relaciones públicas, también había tomado el rol de cuidador, haciendo que Castiel no solo se mantuviera fuera del sistema de opción, sino que terminara la escuela con honores y consiguiera una beca completa en la Universidad de Duke.

Castiel le debía mucho a su hermano y no quería discutir con él cuando sabía que Michael tenía razón. Simplemente no sabía que hacer al respecto. Él no era extrovertido. Una vez hacia amigos, no tenía problema en disfrutar de su compañía en pequeños espacios. Las reuniones y actividades con mucho ruido tendían a desesperarlo. Era una de las razones por las ue no había funcionado su relación con Crowley. Crowley no había entendido aquella característica en él.

En un intento por aligerar la conversación, Castiel decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Cómo está Hester? —preguntó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hester era la prometida de Michael. Habían empezado a salir durante el posgrado, pero Michael no había considerado comprometerse hasta después de una década. Castiel sospechaba que Michael esperó hasta que él terminara su residencia, aunque era innecesario.

Eldesvio funcionó. Michaelizo una mueca divertida.

—Se supone que nos veremos después del almuerzo, por cierto. Creo ue me llevará a la floristería. ¿uien diría que habría tanto de donde escoger para una boda?

Castiel se rio. Se sentía feliz por su hermano.

—Bueno, en cuanto el pastel, deberían escoger algo de The Devil’s Dough. Pasas tanto tiempo ahí que a lo mejor logras que…

Castiel fue interrumpido por el sonido chirriante de frenos en frente de ellos y él se encontró corriendo antes de que su cerebro registrase qué estaba sucediendo. Oyó que Michael lo llamaba en la distancia mientras él se adelantaba.

Una figura se encontraba tumbada boca abajo delante del bus. Los ojos del hombre estaban cerrados cuando Castiel se apresuraba hacia él.

—¡A un lado!

Se arrodilló rente al hombre. Su rostro estaba magullado y cubierto de sangre. Castiel contuvo el aliento al presionar n el cuello del hombre. Había pulso, pero era muy débil.

—¡Alguien llame al 911, ahora! —gritó a la multitud en general mientras lo examinaba rápida y cuidadosamente. Basándose en su respiración húmeda, era posible que una costilla fracturada le estuviese punzando el pulmón, o algo aun peor. Maldita sea. Él no llevaba nada consigo; nada que pudiese ayudar a esta alma en frente de él.

Lo único que podía hacer era levantar la cabeza del hombre y sostener su mano mientras esperaban la ayuda que Castiel sabía que sería demasiado tarde.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Trataré de actualizar más seguido, espero les guste mi traducción (:

Dean prefería ser el primero en el sitio. Le gustaba la sensación de calma que lo rodeaba mientras admiraba el trabajo que habían logrado el día anterior. Aun en la oscuridad antes de la salida del sol, veía mejor los detalles que con cien trabajadores haciendo ruido a su alrededor, haciendo sus cosas y reclamando su atención en por lo menos veinte direcciones diferentes al mismo tiempo. Aquí, antes del amanecer, podía planear lo que se necesitaba hacer y ver la dirección en la que estaban yendo. Su mente suministraba el producto terminado y veía niños corriendo por las calles y a sus madres gritándoles desde la puerta para que estuvieran a tiempo para la cena. Las casas por si mismas podrían ser un poco aburridas, solo habían tres planos de pisos básicos para escoger, pero él no solo estaba ayudando a construir casas. Colt Construction and Architecture construía comunidades.

Se sentía orgulloso de ello. Podría no ser el tipo de arquitectura que el había soñado hacer desde que era más joven, pero tenía un significado. No importaba, de todos modos. Solo Sammy intentaba empujarlo hacia lo que realmente le interesaba, y no había hablado con su hermano en por lo menos tres años.

Dean hizo una mueca y dio la espalda a las casas para ir hacia su oficina. Pensar en Sammy en un día en el que su padre estaría inspeccionando el sitio no era la mejor forma de empezar la mañana. Decidió distraerse preguntándose si Lisa habría reemplazado el café en la oficina.

El título oficial de Lisa era gerente de oficina y hacia un poco de todo, desde encontrarse con potenciales clientes, crear el material promocional, seguir el registro de pedidos e, inevitablemente, surtir la oficina. Dean sabía que estarían hundidos sin ella.

Efectivamente, una vez Dean estaba en la oficina recorriendo las alacenas, descubrió lo que estaba buscando; uno de los primeros lotes de café empezados en la mañana.

Par cuando Lisa y Bobby llegaron, Dean estaba en su segunda taza y el aroma de la cafeína tostada llenaba todo el espacio de trabajo. Lisa le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa mientras descargaba su mochila y se servía una taza antes de ir a su escritorio. Bobby no se molestó en servirse y se detuvo frente a Dean.

—Entonces tu viejo vendrá hoy.

—Es lo que entiendo.

—¿Sabes a qué hora llega?

—Bobby, conoces a mi padre hace como treinta años. Todo lo que sé es que será en algún momento después de que empecemos con el número diez. Sabes que no me dirá en que momento debo esperarlo. Llega cuando llega, y debemos estar preparados.

Bobby gruño en reconocimiento.

—Va a querer inspeccionar el progreso en el lote numero dieciocho y ya sé que nos joderá por atrasarnos en el veintitrés.

—Bueno, no es culpa nuestra que el vendedor nos enviara los accesorios equivocados para cada baño en esa casa. No hay nada que mis muchachos puedan hacer hasta que lleguen los repuestos.

—Sabes que eso no le importa —dijo Dean.

—Pues tu padre tendrá que lidiar con ello. No tengo miedo de decirle unas cuantas verdades de ser necesario. No pondré a trabajar a mis muchachos más de lo que ya lo están haciendo. Es así como suceden los accidentes.

Dean se puso rígido.

—Puedo manejar a John —dijo, utilizando el nombre de su padre intencionalmente.

Bobby murmuró algo en voz baja y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Dean no entendió lo que dijo, y tampoco lo preguntó.

Además de ser un compañero de trabajo, Bobby era un viejo amigo de la familia, y como tal, solía ser más liberal con sus opiniones sobe como John trataba Dean.

Den hizo caso omiso del comentario. Hubo muchas ocasiones durante su juventud en las cuales Bobby trató a Sam y a él como hijos, más que John. Pronto se ganó el respeto de Dean de una manera diferente a la que Dean tenía hacia su padre biológico. Algunas veces se preguntaba si su padre los veía como sus hijos o como aprendices en el negocio.

Una vez Bobby se fue, cerrando la puerta de golpe tras de sí, Dean se volvió y encontró a Lisa observándolo con consideración.

Ella estaba más que acostumbrada a las rabietas de Bobby y conocía el temperamento de John. Cualesquiera que fuesen sus opiniones al respecto, se los guardaba para sus adentros.

—Hoy será un día pesado, ¿eh? —observó. Dean soltó una pequeña risa ante el sobreentendido—. ¿Quieres ir por unos tragos cuando terminemos? —ella preguntó luego. Su mirada indicaba que estaba dispuesta a llevar su propuesta más allá de la amistad de oficina si Dean estaba de acuerdo.

Dean no supo por qué dudaba. Claro que la encontraba atractiva. Ella era inteligente e independiente, ambos rasgos que él admiraba. Incluso había considerado invitarla a salir en el pasado, pero por alguna razón, siempre se detenía justo antes de hacerlo.

_Por qué no_ , pensó. No tenía una buena razón para negarse. Sabía que ella tenía razón; iba a necesitar un trago al final del día.

—Me parece una gran idea.

Las horas siguientes parecían estancarse y volar al mismo tiempo. Fuera de la oficina, Dean escuchaba al personal y al familiar sonido de las maquinas al empezar a trabajar. El rompimiento del suelo ocurrió sin obstáculos, como Dean lo suponía. Tenían un gran equipo, a pesar de los reveses que habían sufrido.

Dean pensó en los argumentos que daría a su padre sobre la tardanza en el sitio. En realidad, no estaban tan mal. Dean sabía que entre los dos proyectos que Colt Construction, el suyo era el más cercano a la fecha de entrega, con los menores contratiempos. A veces, Dean deseaba que eso importase. 

Al otro lado de la oficina, Lisa se levantó a llenar su café, pasando junto a la ventana. Dean notó como hacia una mueca sobre algo que observó fuera.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—John está aquí —respondió—. Se dirige hacia el numero veintitrés.

—Mierda —Dean susurró mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Afuera, trotó hacia el lote en cuestión, esperando alcanzar  John antes de que entrara a la casa.

Su esfuerzo fue recompensado al desacelerar, igualando sus pasos con los de John justo cuando este se acercaba a la fachada, aun sin pintar de la casa de dos pisos. John le dirigió una mirada, pero no se detuve y entró en la casa.

—Bobby dice que estás atrasado con esta.

Dean sabía muy bien que Bobby no había dicho nada a John al respecto, lo que significaba que John había buscado al jefe del personal antes de ver a Dean. Ojala no causara muchos problemas. Dean era un profesional exitoso en su propio por derecho propio. El no trabajaba para John; él era copropietario del negocio. No debería sentir la necesidad de ser aprobado por su padre. 

Pero saber esto no disminuyo su nudo en la garganta cuando miró a su padre, con su máscara de neutralidad puesta.

—Lo único en lo que estamos atrasados es los baños. Nos hemos adelantado en otras áreas, incluyendo los paneles de yeso en los dormitorios y la sala, así que en esos frentes la casa está lista. Estamos compensando por el retraso cambiando el orden siempre que podemos. He hablado personalmente con el vendedor para dejar las normas claras. No pasará de nuevo.

—No debió haber pasado la primera vez —gruñó John—. ¿Quién puso la orden?

—Yo escribí el formulario y Lisa lo envió. Ya hemos revisado los documentos. Fue necesario hacer que el vendedor volviera a procesar la orden y probar que fue falta de ellos.

—Bueno, eso es algo. ¿Cómo van las demás casas?

—Todo lo demás va en marcha, como estaba planeado.

—¿Incluyendo el lote dieciocho? Es el primero programado para entrega. Ya está vendido y la familia espera poder mudarse en un mes.

—Sí, señor. La construcción debería estar terminad y lista para la inspección final en los próximos diez días.

—¿Diez días? Pensé que estaba programado para doce días —dijo John, levantando ambas cejas.

—Sí, señor. El clima ha cooperado y hemos podido hacer más trabajo exterior del que habíamos planeado.

John asintió, lo que podría considerarse lo más cercano a la aprobación.

El resto del día pasó de manera similar. John miró el progreso de cada una de las casas, señalando defectos que encontraba y asintiendo a todo lo que aprobaba. Al momento en que se marchó, Dean se sentía desgatado, como si hubiera expuesto su alma para inspección.

Era lo mismo cada vez que John llegaba al sitio. Él siempre había sido exigente con sus hijos, especialmente Dean, pero había empeorado cuando Sam se marchó. Dean sabía que John lo culpaba por la decisión de Sam de no quedarse en el negocio familiar.

—Lo arruinaste demasiado cuando era niño, Dean —John le había dicho una vez—. Llenaste su cabeza de fantasías de clase alta que no tienen lugar en el mundo real.

Dean suspiró al abrir la puerta de su oficina, feliz de escapar del frio de febrero.

—¿Y bien? —Lisa le preguntó, radiante—. ¿Listo para unos tragos?

Den sonrió, aunque se sentía agotado. Por una parte, quería ir a casa, pero por otra, sabía que se sentiría bien con la compañía de Lisa.

—Sí, suena genial.

—Perfecto. Déjame traer mi abrigo y nos iremos de aquí.

The Roadhouse quedaba bastante lejos –estaba más cerca del hospital que del sitio de trabajo- pero era la guarida favorita de Dean; además, la propietaria era un vieja amiga de la familia.

Den sonrió cuando vio a Jo detrás de la barra. La única hija de Ellen Harvelle, la dueña del establecimiento, había sido como una hermana para él y Sam. Ella lo vio con Lisa al llegar  les sonrió. En vez de gritar desde el otro lado de la barra, espero hasta que ellos estuvieron sentados frente a ella.

—Hola, extraños. ¿Qué pedirán hoy?

—IPA para mí, Jo —dijo Dean.

—Para mí una Pilsner, gracias —añadió Lisa.

—¡En camino! —Jo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a preparar su orden mientras seguía bromeando y coqueteando con los demás clientes del bar. The Roadhouse no era muy conocido, pero tenía una clientela devota y casi todos se conocían entre ellos.

Y la mayoría de los hombres le tenían demasiado miedo a Ellen –los màs inteligentes le temian también a Jo- como para intentar algo serio con la rubia detrás de la barra.

—Aquí tienen. ¿Ordenarán algo de comer o solo las bebidas?

—Jo, haré casi todo lo que quieras si me traes una de las hamburguesas que hace tu madre con una rebanada de pie de manzana.

 Jo se rio ante la sinceridad en su voz.

—Claro que sí. ¿Y tú, Lisa?

Lisa se reía junto con Jo, consternada con la cantidad de grasa de la orden. Dean sabía que ella enseñaba yoga en el centro de recreación los fines de semana para ganar más dinero y prefería alejarse de las comidas pesadas.

—Una ensalada con carne, Jo. Con vinagreta encima, por favor.

—De acuerdo. Volveré en un segundo. Tengo que encargarme de esos inútiles —señaló con su pulgar por encima de su hombro hacia el otro lado del bar, donde Dean vio a Ash y Garth discutiendo sobre algo. Jo lanzó su trapo a los dos hombres para acabar con la discusión.

—Y, ¿Cómo está Ben? —preguntó Dean, volviendo a su compañera.

A Lisa se le iluminó el rostro al oír mencionar a su hijo de once años.

—Muy bien, de hecho. Tuvo problemas con el inglés al empezar el año y tuvimos que hacer algunos acuerdos con respecto al uso del internet. Pero ahora sus notas han subido e incluso está interesado en la temporada de beisbol en la primavera.

Dean sabía que el padre deben no estaba con ellos desde que Ben tenía seis meses. Lisa había llevado a Ben un par de veces al trabajo y Dean no pudo evitar su aprecio por el chico. Él era tan inteligente como su madre y además se interesaba por cada aspecto en el que ellos trabajaban, desde el diseño hasta la construcción.

—Yo jugué un poco de beisbol en la preparatoria. No llegue muy lejos, pero si él necesita a alguien con quien practicar, podría ayudar —. Una parte de Dean se tensionó ante la oferta. No estaba seguro de querer algo más allá de una amistad con Lisa y no quería darle una falsa impresión, pero hablaba en serio. El chico era genial. Incluso le gustaba AC/DC. No muchos chicos de once años conocían si quiera a AC/DC, así que Dean le tenía cierto respeto.

La sonrisa de Lisa se hizo más grande.

—Gracias, Dean. Ben te adora, estará encantado cuando le diga—. Dean sonrió también.

—Él es un gran chico —dijo con sinceridad, tratando de acallar sus nervios.

El resto de la velada transcurrió sin contratiempos. Jo les trajo su comida y ellos rieron una y otra vez, acompañando ocasionalmente a Garth y Ash en sus disputas, mientras Jo ponía los ojos en blanco. Dean se encontró pasando un buen momento. Incluso había olvidado las críticas de su padre por unas horas.

Esa noche se fue a casa exhausto, pero contento.

 

 

Después de las bebidas del primer día, Balthazar había llevado a Castiel al pub local unas cuantas veces. Era una buena caminada desde el hospital, lo que significaba que también era una buena caminata a casa. Esta noche, Castiel se encontraba inclinado sobre la barra, con un vaso en la mano. Era la misma bebida que había ordenado hacia una hora; no la había probado realmente. En su lugar, se fijaba en los rayones sobre la madera de la encimera. El aire parecía haberse silenciado, como si el bar entero estuviera de luto por la muerte de un desconocido junto con él.

Apenas si notó cuando alguien se sentó a su lado y no se molestó en mirar.

—Escuché lo de Daley Plaza —Balthazar dijo, con voz inusualmente seria. Castiel solo levantó sla cabeza—. Mira, sé que te dieron el discurso. No te apegues demasiado al trabajo. No demuestres tus emociones. También sé que es una tontería. No puedes hacer lo que hacemos sin que te importe.

—Debí haber podido salvarlo —dijo Castiel, bajando la mirada.

—No. Él fue arrollado por un autobús. Estabas muy lejos como para llevar un buen equipo médico que te hubiese dado el mínimo chance. Eres un doctor; trabajas con herramientas. No eres un taumaturgo, o un ángel enviado por Dios. No puedes salvar vidas con un golpecito en la frente —Balthazar suspiró cuando Castiel siguió mirando la barra—. ¿Tienes un lugar donde puedas ir? Algún lugar fuera de la ciudad. Aléjate por un día, es viernes. Tomate la semana y deja el trabajo a un lado. No te estoy diciendo que no te importe. Solo encuentra una forma de separarte un poco.

Castiel continuaba examinando la madera en silencio, pero asintió con la cabeza para indicar que había escuchado a su colega. Balthazar le di una palmada en el hombro antes de levantarse y salir, comprendiendo que Castiel necesitaba tiempo a solas para pensar.

Y sí que pensó. Después de que se fue a casa esa noche, Castiel miró hacia el techo y repitió en su mente el consejo que Balthazar le había dado. El único lugar que le había traído paz alguna vez era la casa del lago. Seguramente no la habrían arrendado tan rápido, ¿o sí? Incluso si estaba arrendada, no había mucho movimiento en el lago- podría recorrer la orilla y divagar como lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo en el ultimo año. Habiendo tomado su decisión, Castiel se fundió en un sueño poco reparador.  

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al día siguiente, Castiel se levantó y salió del apartamento con el amanecer, a pesar de haber pasado gran parte de la noche revolviéndose en su cama. Tan pronto como dirigió su auto en dirección de Maple Lake, se fue despojándose sus preocupaciones.

A la vista del lago, Castiel suspiró en una mezcla de alivio y alegría.

Pensando en que tal vez alguien ya se habría mudado a la casa y en el hecho de que no estaba seguro sobre cómo sentirse al volver a verla y saber que ya no era su hogar, Castiel decidió parquear más debajo de la orilla. Había una roca cerca sobre la que solía sentarse a pensar sobre el plan que Dios tenia para él y si de verdad tenia é en aquel plan.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que se requiere de introspección. Después de todo, ¿por qué Dios lo había hecho un doctor –le había dado las herramientas y el conocimiento para salvar vidas- para luego ponerlo en una situación donde solo podía ver a un hombre morir?

¿Tendría familia aquel hombre? ¿Una esposa e hijos esperándolo en casa? Tl vez un hombre esperándolo para encontrarse a almorzar como el se había encontrado con Michael. Castiel odiaba ese sentimiento de impotencia e insuficiencia ante una situación sobre la cual sabía que no tenía ningún control.

Castiel perdió la noción del tiempo mientras estaba sentado en l roca. Finalmente, su mente había dejado de atormentarlo para fijarse en la belleza que había a su alrededor. En la distancia, escuchaba el parloteo de los patos entre as cañas, junto con el chapoteo del agua entre los guijarros a sus pies. Si fuera verano en vez de mitad de febrero, el zumbido de los abejorros volando entre las plantas se uniría al coro.

Al mirar hacia arriba, Castiel se dio cuenta de que el cielo se había oscurecido un poco. Miró su reloj y se sobresaltó. Era cerca delas cuatro de la tarde. Se había sentado en esa roca casi todo el día y se había perdido el almuerzo, lo cual fue confirmado por el rugido de su estómago.

Con un suspiro, Castiel se levantó y se dirigió hacia el auto. Supuso que su escape había acabado. Era hora de volver a la realidad de nuevo.

Al entrar de nuevo al camino, no pudo evitar el repentino deseo de detenerse en su antigua casa. No había nada de malo en echarle un vistazo una vez más, solo por la nostalgia.

Al acercarse al muelle, noto que no había otro auto parqueado. Desde ahí, no podía saber si la casa estaba ocupada o no. Notó que la bandera del buzón estaba arriba.

Recordando la carta que había puesto dentro, se preguntó si era la misma o si había llegado más correo al nuevo inquilino. Bueno, por lo menos era una forma de averiguar que el lugar había sido arrendado. Ya que no tenía intensión de leer la carta si no era la suya, no era un crimen mirar a quien iba dirigida.

Aun así, Castiel sintió la necesidad de mirar alrededor en caso de que hubiese alguien detrás de los arbustos.

Cuando abrió la puerta del buzón, sintió alivio –y también decepción- al verificar que en efecto,  era su carta. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de nuevo cuando vio que aunque era la misma carta, alguien definitivamente la había abierto.

Castiel sacó el sobre. El corte era limpio, como si lo hubiese hecho con un cuchillo en lugar de insertar el dedo bajo la solapa.

Sacando la hoja, Castiel la volteó y encontró un mensaje corto escrito al reverso.

 

Castiel miró las palabras en la hoja, pero no tenían mucho sentido. Resoplo con irritación no se había dado cuenta de que el dueño estaba vendiendo cuando se marchó. No estaba seguro del por qué eso lo molestaba. Se había mudado para estar más cerca del hospital por una razón pero había algo acerca de esta casa…

En cualquier caso, el nuevo dueño parecía estar mal informado sobre algunos puntos. Castiel no quería detenerse en ello, pero definitivamente era una forma poco agradable de terminar el día.

Debajo del mensaje, Castiel escribió su respuesta y colocó el sobre de nuevo en el buzón antes de volver al auto y conducir de vuelta a la realidad.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean despertó el sábado en la mañana con la casa llena de luz solar, lo cual lo sorprendió. Su horario normalmente no le permitía dormir más allá del amanecer, incluso cuando no tenía que salir. Parpadeando, supuso que sería alrededor de las 10 a.m.

En vez de levantarse de inmediato, necesitó un momento para pensar en todas las cosas que debía hacer durante el día. Durante la semana anterior, pudo instalar su dormitorio y un sofá. Su foco había sido la renovación y reparación en lugar de agregar objetos. No es ue tuviera muchas posesiones, de todos modos. Comprar muebles tomaría tiempo, pero aquella no era su prioridad.

Dean miró a través de la ventana y se dio cuenta de que aunque el día estuviese frio –era febrero en Chicago- era casi perfecto. Si quería empezar con proyectos exteriores, hoy sería ideal. Después de todo, ¿Quién sabe si habría otro buen fin de semana pronto?

Gruñendo un poco, se levantó de la cama y se estiró. Hizo una mueca al sentir varios músculos contraerse y las articulaciones crujir. Apenas tenía veintiséis años, pero el trabajar en construcción desde que alcanzó la adolescencia le cobraba factura a su cuerpo actualmente.

Se rascó el estómago mientras rebuscaba en la mochila que tenía al pie de la cama para buscar ropa limpia. En algún punto se había dicho a si mismo que la pondría en el armario que planeaba restaurar. Tal vez lo haría hoy. Miró el desgastado mueble de forma especulativa, el cual había conseguido en una tienda de ahorro, pero aun así era madera sólida. Todo lo que necesitaba era lijarlo y aplicarle una capa de barniz, para los cuales tenía ya los materiales y con este clima lo más seguro es que pudiese secarse afuera. Con esto, agarró un par de jeans de trabajo y una Henley y salió a buscar desayuno.

Fue hora después, y ya había lijado el armario, cuando la bandera del buzón le llamó la atención. Dean no esperaba correo así que no miraba el buzón todos los días. Aunque a decir verdad, nunca había tenido una dirección permanente. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que el cartero debería haber bajado la bandera.

Con curiosidad, Dean dejó a un lado su papel de lija y se acercó al buzón para mirar dentro. En lugar del sobre, esta vez Dean encontró una simple hoja de papel doblada. Aparentemente, el inquilino anterior había respondido.

 

Dean miró la carta, confundido. Ahora sí que este Cas estaba mal de la cabeza. Entró corriendo a la casa por un bolígrafo para escribir una respuesta. Por una parte, se preguntaba en qué momento Cas había vendría a mirar el buzón. Si venía hoy, Dean podría conocerlo. Por alguna razón, a pesar de lo loco que sonaba el hombre, Dean estaba intrigado.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Castiel no sabía porque seguía yendo a la casa del lago. Por la respuesta a su carta había deducido que la casa ya estaba alquilada. _Vendida_ , Castiel recordó, con algo de pesar. No sabía que diferencia hacía.

Todo lo que sabía era que era lunes y Castiel estaba conduciendo de vuelta a Maple Lake, atraído por alguna fuerza misteriosa que las aguas tenían sobre él. Hubiese tenido más sentido venir el fin de semana, pero por alguna razón, Castiel se había resistido a la lógica. Ahora estaba aquí, viajando regularmente al lugar donde encontraba paz.

La semana pasada había pasado sin incidentes; almorzó con Michael un par de veces pero por acuerdo indirecto, ninguno de los dos había quedado en encontrarse en Daley Plaza. Sus casos en el hospital eran rutinarios, incluso mundanos. Balthazar lo convenció de ir a beber en The Roadhouse el viernes en la noche. Había estado silencioso, pero Balthazar llenaba el silencio con facilidad. Todo lo que Castiel tenía que hacer era responder en los momentos adecuados. La compañía, aunque unilateral, había sido agradable. Balthazar había hecho su misión el sacar a Castiel al mundo tanto como Michael. Castiel odiaba la idea, pero le agradaba la compañía de Balthazar; el hombre tenía una energía contagiosa y amigable, y estaba perfectamente contento con manejar gran parte de la conversación, siempre y cuando Castiel estuviese ahí.

Sin embargo, hoy, Castiel quería escapar; encontrar ese lugar que consideraba suyo aunque ya no lo fuera.

Esta vez ni siquiera dudó en ir a la casa. Tal vez la persona que la había comprado estuviese ahí. Tal vez ahora podía conocer a Dean cara a cara para asegurarse que su correo se entregara. No es que quisiera saber si el nuevo dueño ama tanto la casa como él. Eso no tendría sentido y era totalmente irrelevante.

Una mirada alrededor le hizo suponer que no había nadie en casa. No vio ningún carro parqueado afuera, ni tampoco movimiento dentro de la casa.

Sin embargo, notó que la bandera del buzón estaba levantada. Con curiosidad, Castiel se acercó y abrió la puerta, sacando un pedazo de papel que reconoció como el suyo propio. Decepcionado, abrió la hoja, solo para encontrar un garabato corto y ordenado en la parte inferior, debajo de su escrito.

 

Castiel bufó, irritado y sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su abrigo.

 

Dejó el papel dentro del buzón y decidió caminar alrededor de la casa.

No había dado más de 20 pasos cuando un crujido lo hizo volverse, esperando atrapar a Dean en el acto. En lugar de ello, vio como la bandera del buzón de bajaba por cuenta propia.

Castiel observó el buzón, estupefacto. Por un momento, nada ocurrió. Sus ojos y boca se abrieron como platos cuando la bandera se elevó de nuevo.

Con un ligero temblor bajo su piel, Castiel camino hasta el buzón. Dudando un poco, abrió la puerta y miró dentro.

No estaba seguro de qué esperaba encontrar. Se sentía tenso, como si algo fuera a saltar sobre él en cualquier momento. Mirando la carta, Castiel se dio cuenta de que contenía un nuevo mensaje por fuera del doblez.

 

 

Castiel resopló. _Bien_ , pensó, _¿quieres jugar este juego?_

Volvió a su auto, donde había dejado su bufanda. El no la necesitaría este invierno, pero si recordaba correctamente, el Dean del 2013 la encontraría bastante útil.

Castiel abrió la puerta trasera y se inclinó para agarrar la prenda de lana colorida y un pequeño bloc de notas.

Antes de escribir su respuesta, hizo una búsqueda rápida en su teléfono para asegurarse de que recordaba las fechas. Luego, introdujo juntas la carta y la bufanda en el buzón. Si esperar para ver si la bandera se movía sola – _no podía, ¿verdad? No era posible_ \- Castiel subió al auto y se alejó, determinado a no volver.

 

________________________________________

 

Una o dos horas después de haber respondido a la nota de Cas, Dean decidió que por fin había terminado con el armario, por lo menos con lo que podía hacer por ahora. Los cajones estaban acomodados sobre un pedazo de tela que había puesto sobre el césped. La primera capa de barniz había sido aplicada meticulosamente y ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Miró a su alrededor, pensando en cuál podría ser su siguiente proyecto, cuando su mirada reposo en el buzón.

Le urgía una nueva capa de pintura, pensó Dean, y no tenía nada que ver con el que quisiera acercarse al buzón en caso de que el misterioso Castiel decidiera volver a buscar una respuesta. Después de todo podría verlo claramente desde el muelle. Dean solo quería pintar el buzón.

Uno de los beneficios de trabajar en un sitio de construcción era el acceso a la pintura y otros accesorios. Los vendedores solían regalarles latas de la misma manera en que otras compañías regalaban lápices para asegurar los negocios. Nunca eran suficientes para un proyecto completo por lo que la compañía de Dean creaba tableros de conceptos para que los futuros clientes observaran como lucían los colores en las paredes. El resto eran llevaban a casa por personal de la compañía.

Dean había empezado a almacenar los colores que pensaba serian útiles para su proyecto personal; la mayoría eran verdes y marrones. Quería que el lugar se sintiese como parte de la naturaleza en lugar de destacar entre ella. Para el buzón, sin embargo, eligió una lata de azul. No sabía por qué había decido traerla a casa, solo que el color se veía relajante. Se encogió de hombros y la levantó; solo había la cantidad de media lata, de todos modos, por lo que solo alcanzaría para el buzón, especialmente si usaba dos capas.

Pronto se encontró inmerso en la tarea. Aunque pintar era una tarea monótona, Dean la disfrutaba. El trabajo era calmante y satisfactorio. Esto era lo que más amaba; la restauración. Traer de nuevo a la vida objetos que alguien más había tirado. Dean amaba ver la grandeza de las cosas, celebrar su historia y luego tomar algo de ese pasado y darle un futuro. No solo con los edificios, también le encantaba retocar y restaurar todo lo que pudiese ce rem sus manos; radios viejos, relojes, incluso el Chevy destrozado de su padre había encontrado una nueva vida en sus manos.

John no le veía el sentido. Una vez algo estaba usado, era mejor descartarlo. Él nunca se deshacía de algo que todavía funcionaba –incluso aún conservaba su teléfono celular del año 2005- pero una vez se dañaba, era hora de seguir adelante y hacer especio para algo nuevo, algo que funcionara sin problemas. _Sin carácter_ , pensaba Dean. El trabajo que realizaba en Colt Construction era simple pero valioso. No era su responsabilidad darle carácter a las casas que construía. El honor era de las familias que hacían de ellas un hogar.

Dean estaba tan ensimismado con sus pensamientos que casi tiró la brocha cuando vio que la bandera del buzón se movía hacia abajo.

—¿Qué diablos? —murmuró, dando un paso atrás. ¿La habría movido accidentalmente? ¿Estaría dañada?

Poniendo la brocha en el suelo, se acercó a revisar la bandera más de cerca. En realidad no estaba tan desajustada como para caer sola, pero apretarla un poco no sería mala idea. Con un trapo que guardaba en su bolsillo trasero se limpió las manos y fue a buscar su destornillador en su caja de herramientas.

Cuando volvió, miró el buzón y soltó una sarta de improperios.

—¡Vamos!¿es en serio? —le dijo al gato dorado que se encontraba encima del recién pintado –y todavía fresco- buzón, luciendo muy complacido consigo mismo. No se movió mientras Dean se acercaba. Sus extraños ojos lo enfocaban con intensidad. Dean podría jurar que se estaba burlando de él.

—Vete de aquí, estorbo —pero el gato no cedió. Justo cuando Dean estuvo lo bastante cerca, dos cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo: la bandera del buzón se levantó por su propia cuenta y el gato se bajó, dejando las huellas de sus patas.

—Maldito gato tramposo. Esto no puede estar pasando.

Con la cola parada, el gato se paseó por el muelle, dejando huellas azules de sus patas a su paso. Ignorando al gato, Dean dejó sus herramientas en el suelo y fue a mirar el buzón.

Había algo que parecía un bulto dentro, pero Dean no supo que era. Alcanzándolo con delicadeza para evitar tocar la pintura, comenzó a halarlo. Parecía una bufanda multicolor y muy larga.

Solo después de mirar con desconcierto a la enorme bufanda, Dean noto la hoja de papel que había caído al suelo.

 

Dean leyó la carta otra vez antes de mirar la bufanda, la cual definitivamente no estaba la última vez que él había echado un vistazo. Solamente se había alejado un segundo por sus herramientas; ¿cómo fue posible que Cas condujera hasta aquí, pusiera todo esto y se alejara antes de que el volviera?

¿Y cómo sabía Cas sobre las huellas de pintura? Tenía que ser una coincidencia.

Dean miro al cielo azul encima de él. El día estaba frio, nada inusual. Sería raro que tuviesen nevadas en marzo, mucho menos de nueve pulgadas. Los meteorólogos incluso contaban historias sobre niños quejándose de la falta de nieve para esquiar este año, así que dudaba que hubiese dos tormentas a finales de temporada.

Dean decidió no responder esta vez. Dejo caer la bandera del buzón y se acomodó la bufanda alrededor del cuello, listo para aplicar una nueva capa de pintura, sobre todo en las partes en las que había pisado el gato. Por lo menos no había rastros de pelo en la pintura.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por no actualizar más seguido, la verdad es que tengo un montón de WIPs :( trataré de ser más responsable xD


End file.
